Why you shouldn't go to a bar at night
by crazykiwi
Summary: Yugi goes to a bar cause its raining and meets the bar whore in a weird way. pairings: y/y


I don't own yu-gi-oh!! Gee how many times have ya heard that?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi ran down the road as the rain poured down on him. 'Why did I have to pick this day to go out when the news guy said it was gonna rain?' he asked himself while he looked for and open store. He finally came upon a bar and stepped in and walked to a booth. He sat down and ordered a soda. The smell of smoke and alcohol filled his nose.  
  
Everyone was excited about today and it took Yugi a while to figure out why, they kept looking at a sign that said:  
  
Monday: Yami  
  
Tuesday: Yami  
  
Wednesday: None  
  
Thursday: None  
  
Friday: Yami  
  
Today was Friday and that meant 'Yami' was coming. As soon as Yugi figured this out, everyone got up and ran to a boy that looked just like him and began offering money. Yugi finally heard what one said.  
  
"12,000 for 1 night!!" he yelled. But the boy just shook his head.  
Yugi stared for a little while until the boy looked at him. He looked  
away and finished drinking his soda.  
  
Yami started to walk towards Yugi's direction with his hand out behind him to tell everyone not to follow. He came up to the boy and sat down across from him. This startled Yugi and he looked up to see lust filled crimson eyes. "Hello, what's your name? You know, you shouldn't be out this late at a bar." He said in a deep voice.  
  
"My names Yugi, you must be Yami, I-I know I shouldn't be here but it started to rain and-" Yugi didn't finish his sentence because Yami was kissing him. Yami pulled back.  
  
"Now I'm going to teach you why." he said evilly. Yugi stood and headed for the exit but it was blocked off by tables and chairs. He was trapped. Strangely, all the people were gone.  
  
Yugi gulped, he had no where to go. He was helpless. Yami walked over to Yugi and whispered into his ear, "I'll give you this free of charge." He grabbed Yugi's hand and guided him up stairs to a room. He threw Yugi on a bed and pinned him down. He forced Yugi's hands into chains attached to the head board.  
  
"Now, now, don't be afraid." Yami said as he looked Yugi up and down. He kissed Yugi and slid his hands under Yugi's shirt. He tore Yugi's shirt off and kissed a trail down Yugi's jaw and neck. Yugi whimpered and struggled against his bindings.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi's chest and took a hard peck into his mouth and sucked while slightly nibbling on it. Yugi held back his moan but when Yami removed his mouth he couldn't stop the whimper that came out. Yami did the same procedure on the other one, he could tell Yugi was enjoying this. When Yami was done he sat up on top of Yugi. Yugi noticed 2 things, 1 Yami was wearing all leather, and 2, there was a bulge in Yami's pants. He shouldn't be talking since he has a bulge in his own pants.  
  
Yami bent down and kissed Yugi while his hands were at work. One hand was unbuttoning Yugi's pants while the other was stroking Yugi through his pants. Yugi couldn't hold in the moan and Yami smirked. When his pants were unbuttoned, Yami tore them down with Yugi's boxers. His hand resumed its position on Yugi while the other began unbuttoning his own clothes. Soon they both were nude and Yami had to pull away from the kiss for a little something called oxygen.  
  
"Please.....stop." Yugi pleaded between pants and moans.  
  
"Why? You are enjoying it, are you not?" Yami asked.  
  
"I...am....but.....home." was all Yugi could get out.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Yami said and kissed Yugi and pumped Yugi even faster. Soon Yugi came and Yami licked his hand clean. Yami looked at his own member and then back at Yugi. "Wanna taste?"  
  
Yugi looked at yami then tried to shake his head but found himself nodding instead. Yami smirked. He moved forward and sat on Yugi's chest.  
  
Yami looked deep into Yugi's eyes and put his member to Yugi's mouth, which opened and took him whole. Yami moaned and couldn't help but to thrust into Yugi's mouth. In no time, Yami came into Yugi who swallowed all of it as possible. Yami removed his member and went back to his original position.  
  
Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi as he slid one finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi whimpered when another 2 fingers were added. He thoroughly stretched Yugi and pulled his digits out. He got up and grabbed a small bottle and sat back down again between Yugi's legs. He put some of the substance on his member and put the bottle on the nightstand. He positioned himself and kissed Yugi. In one fluid motion, Yami thrust into Yugi. Yugi screamed into Yami's mouth and Yami slid his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He let Yugi adjust to him before he started a slow rhythm. When Yugi shifted, Yami started going faster and harder. His hand traveled to Yugi's member and he pumped in time with his thrusts. They both moaned as Yami kept hitting Yugi's sweetspot. They both yelled each others name when they climaxed.  
  
Yami slumped on top of Yugi and panted. He rolled over and unchained Yugi's hands as he held the smaller form to him while whispering to Yugi. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Was all Yugi said before he fell asleep in Yami's arms.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it sucked but hey I never said you had to read it. R/r plzzz + review plzzz  
  
^___^ 


End file.
